Potions & préjugés
by Kawai Mokusai
Summary: La guerre est finie ! Après 20 ans de servitude, moi, Severus Snape, vais reprendre ma vie en mains ! Après 2 ans d'efforts, les choses vont enfin changer. En tout cas, heureusement que Dumbeldore est toujours à Poudlard... QUOI ! POTTER DIRECTEUR ?


**_Titre_** : Potions & préjugés

**_Auteur_** : Kawai Mokusai

**_Pairing_** : HP/SS

**_Raiting_** : T (notamment pour fait à venir comme récit de guerre et témoignage d'enfance malheureuse ou encore relation pas très nette)

**_Disclaimer_** : Bon j'ai fait un test ADN et malheureusement pour moi je ne suis pas JK Rollings, donc non ils ne sont pas à moi TTTT.

**_Résumer_** : Après une guerre, parfois la vie reprends son cours … parfois elle est bouleversée par le changement ! Et c'est bien ce qui pourrait arriver au monde magique et plus particulièrement aux occupants de Poudelard. Mais cela, Severus ne le sait pas encore ! Tout ce qu'il sait c'est que ce vieux brigand d'Albus leur mijote encore quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Merlin seul le sait ! HP/SS mention de HP/DM. Le reste vous verrez en lisant !

**_Note de l'auteur_** : Ceci est le début de ma première Fic à chapitre. C'est une sorte de prologue ou sera mis en place l'histoire donc ne vous attendez pas à trop d'action, ça viendra à partir du deuxième chapitre . Je ne sais pas si ça plaira mais j'ai décidé de voir si cette fic pouvait avoir un public avant de m'escrimer à la finir. Si elle vous plait, faîtes le moi savoir et je vous mettrais la suite ! UN GRAND MERCI A MA BETA QUI SE RECONNAITRA ! Je sais que je ne suis pas facile à vivre ,,

_**

* * *

**_

_**Potions & préjugés**_

_**Ch.1 : Alchimie estivale improbable ! **_

En un beau jour de Juillet, Dumbledore avait réuni tout son corps enseignant à Poudlard pour une réunion. Quoi de plus normal pour un directeur consciencieux me direz vous ? Eh bien, Severus Snape aurait pu vous répondre que ceci n'avait rien de normal, que le vieux fou n'avait jamais organisé de réunion pédagogique d'aucune sorte seulement _deux semaines _après la fin de l'année scolaire, et ce même en temps de guerre. Il ne les avait jamais rappelés aussi vite au château ! Il leur avait toujours laissé au moins un mois et demi avant d'organiser l'année suivante et, quand il s'agissait d'une réunion de l'ordre qui ne pouvait attendre (la plus part du temps au sujet de Potter), elles s'étaient toujours déroulées au Quartier général …

Mais Severus Snape savait aussi que cette réunion ne pouvait pas avoir pour sujet une guerre qui n'était plus depuis deux ans (merci à Potter pour avoir une fois encore joué les héros). Du coup, notre Maître des potions était plutôt inquiet, et il n'était sans doute pas le seul à en juger par les têtes que faisaient les autres professeurs.

_Pourvu qu'il ne nous ait pas encore inventé des activités extra scolaires douteuses …_ se dit-il alors que le vieux Directeur prenait la parole.

"Mes chers amis, je vous ai fait venir aujourd'hui car j'ai une nouvelle de la plus haute importance à vous communiquer. Je n'ai déjà que trop tardé …"

"Assurément pour ne pas changer Mr le Directeur !" l'apostropha Severus.

"Rien n'est plus vrai mon cher, mais vous le savez, j'ai toujours été un peu cachottier et manipulateur avec vous tous. Une vielle habitude développée durant la guerre je le crains, mais ceci sera ma dernière farce mes enfants car à partir de ce jour je prends ma retraite."

"Comment ?!! Mais c'est impossible Albus ! Poudlard a besoin de vous plus que jamais !!"

"Non ma chère Minerva, Poudlard a besoin de quelqu'un de jeune qui sache briser les tabous et les préjugés de l'ère voldemorienne. Mon rôle a été de protéger les élèves de cette école pendant la crise, la sienne sera de sauver leurs âmes comme un jour il a sauvé leurs vies."

"Albus ! Vous vous ne voulez tout de même pas dire que … Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! Il est trop jeune et pensez un peu à ses mœurs ! "

"Mais si très chère, c'est tout à fait cela. Harry Potter arrivera demain pour prendre ses fonctions. Il vous invite à passer la nuit au château afin que vous puissiez l'accueillir comme le veut la tradition. Néanmoins, si certains d'entre vous ne souhaitaient pas enseigner sous sa direction, il vous engage à quitter les lieux avant son arrivée. Merci mes enfants, ce sera tout. Rendez vous demain à 14h pour la cérémonie d'investiture."

_**0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0**_

Non ce n'est pas possible ! Potter ne peux pas devenir le directeur de Poudlard ! Moi qui essaye de m'affranchir de ma réputation de mangemort sans succès depuis deux ans, j'aurais fait tous ces efforts pour rien ! La première chose que Potter fera en tant que nouveau directeur sera de me virer vite fait bien fait, en souvenir de tout ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire subir pendant ses 7 ans de scolarité … Je suis maudit ! Je ne vois que ça … Autant partir tout de suite, ce sera déjà moins humiliant. Il faut absolument que je parle à Albus, il est le seul qui m'ait jamais considéré, je ne peux pas partir sans lui dire adieu.

_**0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0**_

"Mais Severus voyons, soit un peu raisonnable ! Pourquoi diable Harry te renverrait-il ?"

"Albus, vous savez pertinemment que je l'ai particulièrement maltraité durant sa vie étudiante ici … J'ai été plus qu'injuste et, à sa place, c'est ce que je ferais. Il m'a toujours haït et je ne pense pas que le fait qu'il sache que je n'ai agit de la sorte que pour protéger ma couverture ne le satisfasse. Il sait très bien que j'ai toujours détesté son père et son parrain et je doute qu'il accepte de réaliser que je suis capable de faire la différence entre James et lui. C'est sans espoir Albus." Finit notre professeur profondément déprimé.

"Ecoute mon garçon, tu sais que je t'ai toujours considéré comme un fils et que je ne te mentirais pas, n'est ce pas ? Bien. Alors crois moi si je te dis que Harry n'a aucune intention de te licencier. De toute façon, si ça avait été le cas, il l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps. Ca fait deux ans qu'il gère les embauches et tu es encore là il me semble."

"Depuis deux ans ! Mais ? Ce gamin m'étonnera toujours … J'ai toujours cru qu'il finirait Aurore ou joueur de Quidditch professionnel et regardez le ! Le plus jeune Directeur que cette école ait jamais eu. Que va-t-il encore nous inventer ?" _je sens que ça va être encore pire qu'avec vous … _

"Eh bien mon garçon, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que vous ne vous ennuierez pas ! D'ailleurs j'ai encore un message à transmettre de sa part. "

"Je croyait que l'annonce de votre retraite devait être votre dernière cachotterie ?" _Tu parles ! _

"Ceci ne concerne que toi Severus, disons que j'ai simplement attendu d'être sûr que tu ne quitterais pas cette école sur un coup de tête avant de t'en parler. Harry a une proposition à te faire. Il aimerait que tu sois son directeur adjoint si tu t'en sens capable. Qu'en penses tu ?"

"Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle est de très mauvais goût Albus ! Enfin, ce gamin n'est pas le fils de son père pour rien …" _Le sale petit morveux ! _

"Severus, c'est la deuxième fois que tu traites Harry d'enfant ce soir. Je suis navré de te décevoir, mais il a tout de même 25 ans, sans compter qu'il a bien plus vécu durant sa courte vie que moi en 189 ans d'existence bien remplie. Alors je t'en prie mesure la portée de tes mots. Si cet homme te demande d'être son bras droit, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il sait que tu as la capacité de l'aider dans la tâche qu'il se destine et qu'il pense pouvoir compter sur toi. Pas la peine de te mettre martel en tête jeune homme, visiblement Harry Potter voit bien mieux en toi que tu n'as vu en lui. Il n'y a qu'à lire le passage de sa lettre te concernant pour le comprendre."

"Que voulez vous dire ? Il vous a écrit ?"

"Mais oui ! Attends, j'ai sa lettre quelque part …Ah la voilà ! Je veux bien te la laisser lire parce que je sais que c'est le seul moyen de te faire entendre raison. Mais sache qu'il serait temps que tu réussisses à mettre le passé de côté tout comme Harry l'a fait."

C'est un Severus sceptique qui prit la fameuse lettre et entama sa lecture. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer que le jeune garçon qu'il avait connu en tant qu'élève puisse être devenu un homme aussi clairvoyant et sage que l'était le vieux sorcier qui lui faisait face. Pourtant, au fur et mesure qu'il lisait les mots du jeune homme concernant les réactions possibles des enseignants et les réformes qu'il comptait entreprendre dans l'école, des images lui revinrent en mémoire. Potter le stratège, Potter le leader, Potter le guerrier, Potter le sorcier, Potter vainqueur, Potter pleurant ses morts … tous les morts qu'avait fait cette guerre dans les deux camps. Oui, il était peut être devenu ce qu'Albus prétendait. Puis il tomba sur le passage qui le concernait.

_(…) Surtout Albus, retenez le professeur Snape si l'envie lui prenait de snober Poudlard à cause de l'identité de son nouveau directeur. Au moins jusqu'à mon arrivée. Il est indispensable à cette école et je ferai tout pour lui prouver que ceci est plus important que n'importe quelle inimitié basée sur des idioties. Le professeur est un homme droit et généreux qui saura apporter énormément à ses élèves quand ceux-ci se rendront compte que son comportement ces 20 dernières années n'était que le fruit de sa couverture d'espion. Je compte d'ailleurs lui demander d'être mon adjoint. Faites lui passer le message, je vous en prie. Il saura m'aider j'en suis convaincu. Je l'imagine déjà servir aux représentants du ministère ses talents de fin diplomate. Mais surtout, il saura se rapprocher des élèves tout en se faisant respecter, je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler que c'est la clé de la réussite auprès des jeunes. (…) _

Si on lui avait dit un jour que la première personne à reconnaître sa valeur, en dehors Dumbledore bien sûr, serait Harry Potter, il en aurait bouffé sa collection la plus précieuse de livres de potion ! Ce fut Albus qui l'arracha à ses réflexions.

"Alors Severus, que comptes tu faire ? Te terrer à Spiner's End à ressasser tes vieilles rancoeurs ou accepter cette offre qui se trouve être une véritable aubaine pour toi et ton futur ?"

"Vous savez pertinemment que je n'ai jamais vraiment détesté Potter ! Je le respecte beaucoup pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour la communauté sorcière et pour tout ce qu'il a enduré ce faisant. Mais je ne sais pas si je peux accepter une telle proposition…"

"Pourquoi donc mon garçon ? Tu ne crois pas qu'après tout ce que TOI aussi tu as vécu, tu mérites cette main qu'il te tend ? Si j'en avais eu les moyens, je l'aurais fait moi-même, mais comme je l'ai dit à Minerva tout à l'heure, mon temps est passé. Accepte, je t'en prie, si tu n'as rien contre Harry, tu n'as vraiment aucune raison de refuser. Fait le pour un vieil homme qui se reprochera jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ce qu'il t'a laissé endurer …"

"Oh Albus, vous savez pertinemment que vous n'y pouviez rien ! Ce n'est pas votre faute. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais accepter la proposition de Potter. Cela ne m'enchante pas de lui devoir quelque chose mais c'est trop tentant pour que je refuse. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer Albus, n'oubliez pas votre potion du soir, vieux brigand !"

"Oui ! Ne t'inquiètes pas Severus. Oh et quand **_cette_** potion arrêtera de faire effet, tu viendras prendre un thé avec moi ? Ça me ferai tellement plaisir … "

"Oui, je passerai ne vous inquiétez pas …"

**_£££££££££££££££££££££££_**

Le lendemain, c'est un Severus fatigué et mal luné qui attendait avec ses collègues l'arrivée du nouveau Directeur de Poudlard. Il n'avait pas très bien dormi et son humeur s'en ressentait. A l'heure dite, Potter fit son apparition dans la grande salle en compagnie de Fumseck. Il les salua tous les uns après les autres et fit un petit discours avant de prendre la robe des directeurs et d'être officiellement investi des pouvoirs par Dumbledore.

Puis le vieux directeur fit ses adieux. Ce fût déchirant pour tout le monde, et seule la promesse d'Albus de revenir prendre le thé de temps en temps en leur compagnie réchauffa un tantinet les cœurs. Harry, sentant bien la détresse de ses professeurs, proposa de reporter la réunion quant à la suite des évènements au lendemain.

Severus allait se retirer - comme tout le monde un peu déçu par la banalité de cette investiture, il s'était attendu à un peu plus de spectacle parce que c'était Potter tout de même - quand il fut interpellé par Harry.

"Professeur Snape ? Pourriez vous m'accompagner jusqu'à mon bureau s'il vous plait ? J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous un moment, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient bien entendu."

Severus acquiesça et lui emboîta le pas sous se regard haineux et soupçonneux de Minerva McGonagall. Notre maître des potions se demanda soudain ce qui avait pu motiver une telle haine de sa part envers son ancien élève et protégé. Une fois dans un couloir plus isolé, Harry rompit le silence.

"Alors Professeur, avez-vous réfléchi à ma proposition ? Acceptez vous de me seconder dans la direction de cette école ?"

"Pourquoi m'avoir fait une telle proposition Mr Potter ?"

"Parce que j'ai besoin de vous. Alors votre décision ? Nous arrivons à mon bureau et j'ai besoin d'avoir votre réponse avant d'y pénétrer."

"Très bien, Monsieur le Directeur, j'accepte votre proposition mais je me réserve le droit de revenir sur ma décision si nous n'arrivions pas à nous accorder dans le travail. Cela vous convient il ?"

"Parfaitement ! Je doute que nous ayons le moindre problème de toute façon. Par contre, il serait plus simple de laisser tomber les formalités, surtout pour ce qui va ce dérouler dans quelques instants. Qu'en pensez vous Severus ?

"Très bien Harry. Mais de quoi parlez vous au juste ?"

"Oh laissons tomber aussi le vouvoiement, si tout le monde me dit « vous » je vais devenir cinglé !!"

"Cela ne serait il pas un peu trop familier M. le Directeur ? Et vous n'avez pas répondu a ma question" _Oh le bon moyen de le taquiner ! _

"Je vous ai donné un bon moyen de me pourrir la vie, hein Severus ?! Très bien à votre guise, mais quelque chose me dit que vous allez changer d'avis. Vous vous sentez prêt pour une petite aventure ?"

"Une aventure ? Vous moqueriez vous de moi Harry ?!"

"Je n'oserai pas Severus, j'aurais trop peur de vous voir poser votre démission sur mon bureau à la première boutade. C'est simplement que la petite cérémonie de tout à l'heure n'était qu'une simulation. Je n'ai pas encore pris le contrôle de cette école et j'ai besoin d'un témoin, à savoir vous mon adjoint."

"Pourtant la cérémonie de tout à l'heure était des plus officielles ! Remarquez, je ne vois pas de quoi je m'étonne, rien n'est jamais normal avec vous !" _Je le savais que c'était trop simple !_

"Au moins avec moi, on ne s'ennuie jamais !" dit il d'un air un peu triste qui intrigua son compagnon.

"En fait, il y a une raison à cette différence, il se trouve que je ne suis pas seulement le directeur de Poudlard mais aussi l'unique héritier des quatre fondateurs. De ce fait, je dois prendre magiquement possession du château et me faire connaître. Sinon je ne pourrai pas accomplir les dernières volontés des fondateurs mais je vous raconterai tout cela en détails plus tard, nous arrivons."

_**0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0**_

Je rêve ! Lui, l'héritier des fondateurs ? Je ne savais même pas que leurs lignées s'étaient croisées … Et il m'annonce ça comme si c'était tout naturel ! Merlin, je comprends qu'il ait besoin d'un témoin, le ministère ne va pas apprécier de perdre son école fétiche ! C'est Albus qui doit être heureux de leur soustraire son école chérie. Pas étonnant non plus qu'il m'ait demandé d'aider Potter … Harry. Il va avoir besoin de toute l'aide possible et imaginable contre ces idiots. Heureusement, les prochaines élections approchent. Si Fudge se fait réélire, je jure de me faire moldu ! Bon il fait quoi là ? Ah oui ! Reconnaissance magique par l'intermédiaire de la porte de ses quartiers, logique, il faut bien qu'il y accède. Il aurait quand même pu m'en dire un peu plus sur toute cette histoire, mais bon, je verrai ce qui va lui arriver. Je lui tirerai les vers du nez après si je n'en apprends pas assez. Albus avait raison, il va y avoir du changement et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire !

_**0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0**_

Harry posa sa main droite sur le battant de la porte, au niveau des armoiries de Poudlard. Une aura magique l'entoura rapidement et prit successivement les quatre couleurs des fondateurs. Puis la porte s'élargit et deux minutes plus tard, elle faisait deux fois sa taille et respirait la grandeur. Les deux battants s'ouvrirent en grand et Harry fût accueilli dans son bureau (qui ne ressemblait plus du tout à celui de Dumbledore) par les esprits des fondateurs eux mêmes. Severus se dit qu'ils lui faisaient presque une haie d'honneur. Décidément, ce jeune homme avait tout. Mais à la vue de l'humilité de celui-ci, qui avait l'air plus gêné qu'autre chose, il se reprit bien vite. Harry n'avait jamais rien demandé et n'avait jamais rêvé d'autre chose que d'une vie normale. De plus, Severus avait parfaitement conscience que tous les honneurs du monde ne compenseraient jamais les sacrifices que le jeune sorcier avait été forcé de faire tout au long de sa vie.

Pendant le monologue intérieur du maître des potions, les esprits des fondateurs s'entretenaient avec leur héritier, heureux de sa présence en ces murs et fiers de ce qu'il avait accompli pour la survie du monde sorcier. Mais Severus Snape ne prit conscience de cette conversation que lorsque qu'il réalisa que son nouveau Directeur était en train de le présenter.

"Puis-je vous présenter celui qui me secondera à Poudlard ?"

Severus fut très surpris de voir Salazar Serpentard se diriger vers lui et le saluer avec un respect qu'il n'aurait jamais cru se voir accordé.

"Severus Snape, j'ai attendu longtemps le jour où je pourrai t'adresser mes plus sincères remerciements."

"Je n'ai jamais rien fait qui mérite …"

"Non, Severus ! Je te suis éternellement reconnaissant d'avoir sauvé ma maison du déshonneur et surtout d'avoir protégé mes petits serpents et mon héritier. Tu ne peux savoir à quel point ce fut douloureux pour moi de vous voir tous souffrir sans pouvoir rien faire, sachant que la cause de vos tourments venait de la déformation de mes préceptes par mon propre descendant ! Merci de tout mon cœur …"

Severus était plus ému qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Le poids de tous les sacrifices qu'il avait faits durant cette guerre s'effaça en cet instant et il pu enfin autoriser ses blessures à cicatriser. Mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte car la discussion avait repris, le temps des fondateurs parmi eux étant compté.

Ils les mirent en garde contre le ministère et décidèrent, afin de les aider dans leur mission, de leur faire don de tout leur savoir. Quand le transfert de connaissances fut terminé, les fondateurs prirent congé. Les deux hommes avaient un mal de tête à assommer un bœuf mais cela n'empêcha pas Severus de se poser des questions et de les exposer à son nouveau collègue de travail.

"Severus !" lui rétorqua Harry, "Vous connaissez déjà les réponses à vos questions ! Le sort de transmission de connaissances se trouve dans les dites connaissances que vous venez d'acquérir ! Idem quant à mon héritage, relaxez vous donc un peu."

"Oh ça va POTTER ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir la science infuse, moi ! Et puis il y a un point sur lequel je ne sais rien encore. Comment comptez vous remplir les conditions du testament de vos ancêtres ? Si j'ai bien compris, cette version de Poudlard n'est qu'une version temporaire et non accomplie de ce qu'ils voulaient faire de cette école, non ?"

"Oui comme vous le savez maintenant mes ancêtres ont été confronté à la censure du monde magique de l'époque. La société était beaucoup moins tolérante qu'aujourd'hui même si nous sommes encore loin du compte. La noblesse de robe refusait de ce mêler à la noblesse d'épée et la société était trop hiérarchisée pour accepter un mélange de tous ces groupes au sein de l'école alors ils ont constitué les maisons dont les critères correspondaient plus ou moins au caractères des différentes couches sociales magiques mais qui permettaient une certaine flexibilité."

"Mais quels sont les conditions qui devaient déclencher la finalisation de l'école ? Ça reste assez flou …"

"Les quatre fondateurs étaient issus de groupes sociaux différents alors ils ont supposé que, si un jour les quatre lignées venaient à n'en former qu'une, c'est que les mentalités auraient suffisamment changées pour permettre l'achèvement de cette école."

"Oui, c'est plus clair maintenant … Je dois admettre que j'ai un peu de mal à m'orienter dans cette masse de souvenirs et de connaissances. Mais qu'allons nous faire alors ? "

"Et bien c'est simple …"

Harry lui expliqua avec enthousiasme comment il comptait révoquer les maisons afin de tenter de diminuer les préjugés et l'intolérance à travers la suppression de la compétition inter maison. Il comptait réorganiser les dortoirs par année, 1ère/2ème années ensembles ainsi que les 3ème/4ème et 5ème/6ème en laissant les 7ème année seuls. Les directeurs de maisons seraient remplacés par des professeurs principaux responsables des dortoirs. La stimulation par la compétition ne serait pas totalement laissée de coté mais seulement encouragée entre les différentes écoles de magie et ce de manière sportive.

Il voulait également réformer le programme des enseignements. Le cours d'étude des moldus deviendrait obligatoire ainsi qu'un nouveau cours d'étude de tradition sorcière, le but étant de préserver la société sorcière tout en permettant aux jeunes de vivre en harmonie avec le monde moldu, voir d'envisager une vie dans ce monde. Des conseillers d'orientation aideraient les jeunes à trouver une voie dès la deuxième année afin de sélectionner les cours les plus adaptés à leur futur métier.

"Je dois admettre que je suis impressionné … Mais pour le quidditch ? Les élèves vont vous en vouloir …" Remarqua Severus.

"Pas quand ils verront qu'ils auront la possibilité de se qualifier dans l'équipe de l'école pour la coupe du monde inter établissements scolaires …"

"Ah oui, là je vous l'accorde ! Mais pour les dortoirs ?"

"On va transformer l'école magiquement durant les vacances."

"Adieu mes vacances !" Renifla Severus.

"Ne boudez pas Severus, je sais pertinemment que l'idée de laisser votre marque sur ces murs vous enchante !"

"Touché !"

_**£££££££££££££££££££££££**_

Deux jours plus tard, les professeurs étaient dans le secret. Plus ou moins dirons nous, au sujet des réformes. Tous approuvaient le principe, même si certains le signifiaient du bout des lèvres. Severus était persuadé d'avoir entendu le dentier de Minerva McGonagall grincer à l'annonce de la suppression des maisons. Qui aurait cru que les gens les plus réfractaires à la lutte contre les préjugés seraient les Gryffondors ? Eux toujours si prompts à juger les idées préconçues des autres quand ils étaient ceux qui en avaient le plus …

Severus s'en faisait des gorges chaudes, en privé bien sur ! Mais il n'était pas fâché de voir sa petite théorie confirmée par le manège de la vieille chouette. Harry était, de son point de vue, l'exception qui confirmait la règle, mais comme ce dernier était un vrai serpentard de cœur, ce que Severus reconnaissait maintenant, la règle ne s'appliquait plus vraiment, si ? Ils avaient eu une discussion sur le sujet mais le nouveau directeur de Poudlard avait su se tenir éloigné des piques de son employé.

Et tout ce beau monde s'organisa pour les changements à venir. Sibylle Trelawney avait décidé de prendre sa retraite, sachant que son cours ne serait pas reconduit à partir du jour où elle arrêterait d'enseigner, ce qui avait enchanté tout le monde. Comme les transformations du château ne nécessitaient pas la présence de tous, et comme Harry ne souhaitait pas se donner en spectacle, il fut décidé que seule une poignée de professeurs resterait pendant ces vacances.

Parmi ces professeurs, il y avait bien évidemment Severus, mais aussi Rémus qui était professeur de défense depuis la fin de la guerre. Hermione Granger qui avait accepté le poste d'étude des moldus et Draco Malfoy qui avait accepté celui d'étude de la Culture Sorcière, devaient arriver en fin de semaine pour mettre en place les structures nécessaires à leurs cours respectifs ainsi que leurs salles de cours. La dernière du groupe serait la remplaçante de Poppy Pomfresh qui avait abandonné son poste pour aller faire de la recherche à St Mangouste. La nouvelle venue n'était autre que sa nièce et elle avait décidé de réorganiser l'infirmerie avant de se perdre dans les rangements de sa tante à la première épidémie de rhume !

Comme Hermione et Draco n'étaient pas encore là, Harry étudiait les plans du château avec Severus pendant qu'Anita Pomfesh foutait un bazar monstre dans l'infirmerie. Remus, quant à lui, était allé négocier avec les créatures magiques de la forêt interdite afin d'obtenir un droit de passage pour ses élèves. Il espérait ainsi pouvoir organiser des excursions sur le terrain ou tout autre projet nécessitant un déplacement sécurisé dans la forêt.

Severus et Harry, laissés en tête à tête, cherchaient donc la meilleure solution pour réorganiser l'architecture du château lorsque le feu de cheminette du bureau d'Harry s'activa. Un jeune garçon émergea prudemment de la cheminée sous le regard médusé de Severus. C'était un de ses élèves, un première année qu'il appréciait beaucoup, un certain Dorian Spencer. Que faisait-il ici ? Il fut encore plus surpris quand il le vit se précipiter dans les bras de Harry !

"Papa ! Oh papa je suis si content de te voir, tu me manques tellement … S'il te plait laisse moi rester avec toi ! Je t'en prie …" Le supplia-t-il.

"Mais voyons Dorian, tu t'amuseras beaucoup plus chez les Weasley ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'aurai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi ici …"

"Mais papa je ne m'amuse pas chez les Weasley !"

"Dorian ! "

"Mais c'est vrai ! Ils sont gentils et je les aime beaucoup mais je veux rester avec toi ! Dis moi que je peux rester, s'il te plait, dis oui ! Promis, je serai sage et je ne te déragerai pas dans ton travail …"

"Mais je ne peux pas Dorian !"

Voyant le petit au bord des larmes, Severus intervint.

"Allons Harry, qui voudrait rester avec une horde de Weasley de toute façon ? Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si moi et les autres ne pouvions pas le garder lorsque vous serez absent. "

Le visage de Dorian s'illumina devant le secours inespéré de son professeur.

"Vrai professeur ! Merci !! Alors tu vois papa ? Il dit que je peux rester, s'il te plait … je … je veux pas … rester loin de toi …"

"Bon d'accord … Tu peux rester."

"Youpi ! Merci professeur Snape ! Je cours chercher mes affaires !" Dit-il en courant vers la cheminée.

"Et bien merci ! C'est moi qui donne la permission et c'est lui qui a droit aux remerciements ? Oh monde cruel …" Rigola Harry.

"Oh arrêtes papa … Et puis, sans le professeur, tu n'aurais pas dit oui !" Et il disparu dans les flammes vertes.

"C'est votre fils ? Je l'ignorais …" Se permit Severus.

"Je l'ai adopté un an avant la fin de la guerre, c'est le dernier membre de la famille Potter, en dehors de moi-même évidemment. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans un orphelinat. Il vit avec moi depuis la fin de la guerre."

"Alors c'est un Potter ?"

"Par les femmes oui …"

"C'est courageux de votre part, Harry. L'avoir pris avec vous … vous êtes encore très jeune et vous êtes seul. N'avez-vous pas peur que cela ne vous empêche de fonder votre propre famille ?"

"Il est ma famille, Severus ! Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça le problème, j'ai peur avec mon histoire de ne pas être la figure parentale dont il a besoin. Je le laisse le plus souvent possible chez les Weasley mais il semble ne pas vouloir y rester … "

"Evidemment qu'il ne veux pas ! Les Weasley sont des gens très bien mais ils ne sont pas sa famille. Souvenez vous de votre propre jeunesse, Vous auriez aimé être laissé chez les Weasley si Sirius Black avait pu vous prendre avec lui ? "

"Non ! Bien sur que non … " répondit Harry troublé.

"Et bien pour Dorian, c'est pareil. Ce gosse vous adore ! Je le connais bien alors croyez moi, le mieux pour lui n'est vraiment pas de l'exiler chez les Weasley. En plus je suis certain que vous faites une bien meilleure figure parentale que Sirius Black n'aurait jamais pu l'être."

"Oui ça c'est certain. Au moins moi, je ne recherche pas son père mort en lui …"

Severus en resta proprement coi ! Il s'attendait à de véhémentes exclamations à son encontre pour avoir osé bafouer la mémoire de son cher parrain, même sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Et au lieu de cela, le jeune homme qui lui faisait face était amer et plein de reproches. Visiblement, il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises avec son jeune directeur. Mais Harry n'avait pas fini ! Visiblement, se confier à Severus n'avait pas l'air de le gêner.

"Mais mon identité lui porte préjudice. Regardez ce que lui a fait subir Minerva cette année ! D'ailleurs, je dois vous remercier Severus, de l'avoir pris sous votre aile. Sinon je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu régler cette situation. "

"De rien, c'est normal. Disons que c'est une manière de me rattraper pour les divers préjudices que j'ai moi-même causé à certains de mes élèves pendant la guerre ..."

"Excuses acceptées Severus, vous n'aviez pas besoin de le mentionner. Du reste, vous ne saviez même pas que c'était mon fils et vous l'avez protégé quand même parce que vous l'auriez fait pour n'importe quel enfant."

"Mais ce que je ne comprends pas Harry, c'est ce que votre ancienne directrice de maison peut bien vous reprocher. Vous étiez son élève favori pourtant."

"Oui …Jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne que je suis gay. Ce n'est pas une femme très ouverte, je ne vous apprends rien. Vous savez également que les couples du même sexe sont pour le moins courants dans le monde sorcier et tout à fait acceptés. Néanmoins, il semblerait que pour elle ce soit la plus grande des tares parce que je cadre plus avec l'idée qu'elle s'était faite du sauveur du monde sorcier…"

"Papa ! Je suis de retour ! Molly a dit que j'avais raison de venir ! Tu vois …" s'écria Dorian en déboulant dans la pièce comme une petite fusée.

"Ok petit monstre, j'ai compris ! Vas mettre tes affaires dans nos appartements. Prends les escaliers que tu vois là. Ta chambre, c'est la porte de droite."

"Tu arrives bientôt ?" s'enquit Dorian de manière hésitante.

"Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'arrive dans 5 minutes." Le rassura son père.

Severus attendit que le petit soit hors de vue pour prendre congé. Mais avant cela, il décida d'oser donner un petit conseil à son nouvel ami. Parce qu'ils étaient bien amis maintenant, non ?

"Vous voyez Harry, je ne suis pas le seul à penser que vous vous en sortez très bien avec ce petit. " Commença-t-il prudemment.

"Oui, bon … Vous savez je l'ai eu constamment avec moi avant son entrée à Poudlard, mais …"

"Parlez lui Harry, il a besoin de son père pas d'une nouvelle famille d'adoption."

"Merci Severus. Il se fait tard …"

"Oui je vous laisse, à demain."

"Bonne soirée."

Harry rejoignit son fils dans ses appartements et le trouva assit sur un sofa, l'air songeur.

"Q'est ce qui t'arrives ? Je croyais que tu étais content d'être là !" S'inquiéta Harry.

"Papa, pourquoi est ce que tu ne veux plus de moi ? C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec Draco ?" Lui demanda Dorian.

"Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Tu n'as rien à voir avec ce qui c'est passé avec Draco, Dorian ! Et comment peux tu penser que je ne veux plus de toi ! Tu sais que je t'aime et que je ne te laisserai jamais, non ? " Tenta de le rassurer doucement son père.

"Alors pourquoi tu m'as envoyé chez les Weasley alors qu'on s'est pratiquement pas vu de l'année ? J'ai de quoi me poser des questions, non ? Même les petites vacances, on les a passées là-bas …"

"Mais qu'est ce que tu vas chercher là ! Tu sais bien que j'ai du travail, je te l'ai expliqué."

"Toi, tu as oublié que je n'étais pas un gryffondor stupide ! " râla Dorian.

"Bon alors … Oh toi le grand et super intelligent serdaigle, quel mystère crois tu avoir percé ?"

Harry rigolait, essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère. Severus avait raison, il aurait dû avoir cette discussion avec son fils bien avant que cela ne dégénère.

"Tu ne veux plus t'occuper de moi ! Même pendant les vacances de Noël, tu m'as envoyé m'amuser avec tonton Fred et tonton George au lieu de passer du temps avec moi ! Tu comptes me laisser chez eux définitivement, c'est ça ? Mais si c'est pas à cause de Draco, alors qu'est ce que j'ai fait !" Cria-t-il, les larmes coulant maintenant à flots.

Harry fut prit alors de remords pour toutes ses incertitudes. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra très fort contre lui, pour lui faire passer tout son amour et lui faire sentir qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il ne le serait jamais. Il le serra comme il aurait voulu être séré étant enfant tout seul dans son placard. Il ferait tout pour se rattraper. Il lui prit la tête de ses deux mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Ecoutes moi bien Dorian. Je n'ai peut-être pas été à la hauteur ces derniers temps, mais je te jure que je ne t'abandonnerai jamais ! Je resterai toujours avec toi et je ferai du mieux que je peux pour être un bon père. Je dois admettre que j'ai eu des doutes quant à ce que je pouvais t'offrir en tant que père mais jamais je ne te laisserai tomber. Tu m'entends ? Jamais !"

"Oh papa ! Je t'aime tellement fort et j'ai eu si peur !"

Il se jeta au cou de son père en pleurant. Mais il était là maintenant, alors tout irait bien. Après tout, Dorian savait, lui, que son papa était le meilleur papa du monde. Il fallait juste que celui-ci le comprenne.

"Tu es le meilleur des papas tu sais … Tu es _mon_ papa …" Murmura-t-il dans son cou.

"D'accord. Promis, je ne l'oublierai plus. Je t'aime Dorian…"

_**A suivre …**_

* * *

****

_Voilà ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez par review ! _

_KM_


End file.
